A Rusia se va a
by Saori Sanada
Summary: Precuela de "Tu Mano en la Mia". A veces la esperaza y la vida no son de color verde y blanco, sino de color violeta y negro.
1. Pasar Frio

**Capitulo 1:** A Rusia se va a… _**Pasar frió**_

**Notas autora**__Al igual que en la secuela de este, _**Tu Mano en la Mía**_, no he hecho ningún esquema previo así que las actualizaciones no serán continuas. Son capítulos cortos a través de los cuales intento narrar lo que sucedió cuando Kai conoció a Kaori.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para un extranjero el tiempo en Rusia era muy predecible, no por nada Rusia tiene el TOPICO de que siempre hace frió, sea la estación que sea. Así que si para un extranjero el tiempo era predecible para los que viven allí era el pan nuestro de cada día y mas si vivías en la Abadía Balkov. Incluso en verano hacia tanto o mas frió que en invierno. Es por eso que cuando ella llego en pleno invierno y esperaba que hiciese "algo" de calor en verano, se pensase que allí no existía el verano a pesar de que en el exterior la nieve se derretía y las tímidas flores se avalentonasen de sobresalir sobre la nieve.

Comparado al interior afuera hacia calor y se notaba el cambio de estación pero en el interior no. Es por eso que Tala se tapo los oídos cuando su "hermana" empezó a protestar del frió que hacia dentro y que le daba igual que la despidiesen porque ella se iba a pasar el día fuera y a la porra el trabajo. Todo abría quedado en eso, y Tala y el resto de chicos no tendrían dolor de cabeza, si no hubiese sido porque dos de sus "hermanos" se hubiesen empeñado en conseguir que su "hermana" se quedase dentro.

A Tala le caía bien, muy bien la verdad, pero a veces se ponía demasiado pesada y esta era una de esas veces, por suerte para eso estaban los dos que trataban que no se fuese y aunque Tala y la mayoría de los chicos odiaban que ella dijese que entre ellos eran como hermanos, no podían dejar de ver que en algo tenia razón, de echo tenia demasiada razón. De hecho Tala solo veía como amigos a unos cuantos y entre esos estaban los 2 que habían parado a su "hermana" de salir fuera y que ahora hablaba de algo con uno de los chicos que la habían detenido y se iba protestando sobre algo de tomar el sol.

"Podíais haber dejado que se fuese, así le abrían echado la culpa a su superiora y la abrían despedido."

"Ian, realmente crees que Boris haría eso?? Todos sabemos que la superiora de nuestra "hermana" es la amante de Boris."

"Yo los veo mas como hermanos Bryan, ambos con sus dictaduras."

"Anda ya!! Que ya podías haber ayudado Spencer, parece que no pero tiene casi tanta fuerza como tu."

"Lo que tienes es peso corporal Bryan, te habría ganada si no hubiese sido por Kai."

"Ella siempre cede ante Kai." Bryan dijo como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo y añadió: "Pero habría cedido antes si te hubiese puesto desnudo delante de ella, Tala." Bryan dijo esto y salio corriendo seguido de un Tala muy furioso.

"Y ahora que a dicho Bryan para que Tala se ponga así." Kai dijo acercándose a Spencer e Ian que miraban sonriendo como Tala intentaba cazar a Bryan pero este era más rápido que Tala. Realmente parecían un lobo intentando cazar a un halcón.

"Oh, ya sabes, Bryan que fastidia a Tala porque a este le gusta nuestra "hermana"."

"Oh." Kai respondió a Ian, pero ni este ni Spencer vio la mirada de envidia en los ojos de Kai.

"Donde esta Merce, Kai?"

Spencer pregunto a Kai mientras Ian se reía de Tala que casi había cogido a Bryan pero había tropezado y acabo besando el suelo mientras que Bryan se burlaba de el diciendo algo sobre: eso es bueno Tala, así podrás practicar para cuando le des un beso. Dicho eso salio corriendo porque Tala se levanto, rojo como un tomate, mano en la nariz y corriendo tras Bryan murmurando maldiciones en todo idioma conocido.

"La convencí para que se fuese a trabajar… " Kai iba a continuar pero apareció un hombre de Boris que lo llamo. Kai se fue sin decir nada.

"Otra vez lo llaman para entrenar. Como se nota es que es nieto del dueño."

"Realmente te gustaría pasar por ese entrenamiento Ian?? Kai es uno de los mejores y mas resistentes y aun así con ese entrenamiento acaba echo polvo. Yo no lo envidio."

"Yo creo que le enseña a invocar. Nosotros recibimos un entrenamiento extremo y no acabamos a si."

"No se, no creo que sea tanto como un entrenamiento." Spencer dudo y no sabe si decirle a Ian lo que sabe, el tenia algunas dudas pero sabia que Kai no iba a un entrenamiento como el de ellos. El tendría que hablar con Merce, ella de seguro que lo sabia, después de todo ella siempre curaba a Kai cuando volvía, y eso había echo que varios chicos envidiasen a Kai.

Si, Kai tenia una vida dura aquí, mas que el resto, pero al igual que todos la carga parecía mas fácil de llevar desde que ella estaba aquí.

"Seria bueno salir un rato, hace tiempo que no salimos y así Merce estaría de mejor humor, su comida sabe mal cuando no esta de buen humor." Ian se quejo mientras el resto de chicos que había seguían hablando o practicando, ninguno se quejaba del frió por si aparecía algún guardia, o peor … Boris.

Spencer sonrió internamente a lo que Ian dijo. Merce tenía la manía de hacer que su comida supiese peor si ella estaba de mal humor, y así seria y más cuando se enterase de que Boris había llamado a Kai a entrenar. Pensando en eso, el no pudo dejar de pensar en que tal vez Ian tenia razón y Boris le enseñaba a Kai a invocar, después de todo era el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari, el dueño de la abadía.

La voz de una chica de 17 años saco de sus pensamientos a Spencer. Merce había vuelto y estaba hablando con Ian que le dijo en donde estaban los otros. A Spencer no le gusto pensar en esto pero Merce tenía sus favoritos de entre todos los niños de la Abadía, y había una buena razón, cada una más dispar que la otra.

Claro que la cara que Merce puso cuando Ian le dijo que Kai había sido llamado por Boris para entrenar, no era muy buena. Otros chicos se acercaron ella, estuvo hablando con ellos un rato hasta que puso una excusa, como siempre, y se fue a buscar a Kai y a tenderle las heridas.

"Bryan y Tala no han vuelto, se habrán matado??" Ian dijo mirando como algunos chicos se iban.

"Lo dudo, Bryan le estará dando consejos de amor. Lastima que no estén aquí, así tendría mas fotos de Tala sonrojado." Spencer dijo mientras sonreía de forma traviesa y sacaba una cámara.

"Y que haces con las fotos?" Ian pregunto curioso al ver algunas en donde se veía a Tala y Kai con el pelo rosa. Si, Ian recordaba muy bien ese día.

"Las uso para chantaje." Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en la cara de Spencer, a menos que lo conocieses no podrías verla.

"Ya veo." Ian sonrió al recordar ese día, estaba seguro de que ni a el ni a nadie en la Abadía se le olvidaría nunca. Ese día todos aprendieron que una mujer sin armas es más peligrosa que un ejército de hombres armados hasta los dientes.

_**Continua en …**_ **Capitulo 2:** A Rusia se va a... _**Beber Vodka**_


	2. Beber Vodka

**Capitulo 2:** A Rusia se va a... _**Beber Vodka**_

--

Spencer miro como Merce bebía a trago limpio de la botella, por su apariencia y su aspecto nadie diría que era bebedora pero todos tenemos problemas y ni ella se salvaba, aunque el no entendía como una chica de 17 años podía tener tanta tolerancia al alcohol.

Spencer miro la hora, 5: 25 AM, y después la miró susurrando: "Deberíamos irnos."

"Deja que coja otra." Ella le dijo mientras cogía otra botella de vodka del armario.

"No quiero pensar en que dirán los demás." Spencer dijo y frunció el entrecejo, a el no le importaba que ella bebiese, ella podía hacer lo que quisiese, si fuese por él ella podía cortarse las venas y Spencer no haría nada, era la decisión de ella no la de él, pero sabia que los demás no opinaban así y mucho menos Bryan y Tala, ellos realmente la querían y la veían como una verdadera hermana, pero para Spencer ella era una amiga.

"Ellos no lo verán, además hay que aprovechar que nuestro querido Boris tiene un buen cargamento." Ella dijo mientras sonreía de esa forma que le hacia parecer mas un demonio que otra cosa. Robarle a Boris varias de sus botellas de Vodka era su manera de vengarse por lo que le hacia a los niños, eso y que a veces desaparecían papeles o aparecían ratas en el despacho de Boris. Nadie sospecharía de ella porque tenia prohibida la entrada a ese despacho, de echo culparían a la 2º persona mas odiada en al Abadía, la 1º era Boris, y esa 2º persona era Marie la jefa de las cocineras y limpiadoras, solo ella podía limpiar el despacho de Boris y por lo tanto ella seria la única responsable.

Spencer metió la botella que Merce le dio en una caja y vio como ella sacaba un ratón.

"Donde lo dejaras esta vez?? Creo que ahora mira en el cajón antes de meter la mano." Dijo recordando lo que Tala le dijo cuando fue al despacho de Boris, antes Boris no miraba cuando metía la mano en el cajón, ahora si por miedo a encontrar un ratón.

"Hmmm…… lo dejare correteando, así se le subirá a las piernas, ji, ji, ji."

Los dos se rieron, era una pena que no pudiesen ver la cara de Boris cuando descubriese al ratón pero de seguro podían escuchar los gritos cuando lo descubriesen. Debido a que Merce le había dejado tantos ratones a Boris este les tenia "algo" de pánico, y también Marie que limpiaba el despacho. Spencer cogió la caja con 6 botellas de vodka y miro como Merce se acercaba a la pared donde, oculto tras una silla, había un agujero para que el ratón pudiese escapar cuando Boris o Marie lo persiguiesen.

Después Merce miro a Spencer y los dos salieron del despacho de Boris mirando por si venía algún guardia. Cuando ninguno paso salieron cerrando calladamente y con llave, Merce sabía donde Marie dejaba la llave del despacho de Boris. Con sigilo y con precaución recorrieron los silenciosos y tenebroso pasillos de la abadía pendientes por si salía algún guardia. Esta era una de las razones por las que admiraba a Merce, no le daba ningún miedo andar por zonas tenebrosas que parecían el escenario de una película de terror y cualquier chica de su edad estaría temblando de miedo. El primer día que vino con ella se lo preguntó y ella dijo que había cosas peores por las que tener miedo y Spencer sabia que ella tenia razón, el había visto puro miedo en Tala y Kai cuando Boris los llamaba a su despacho, y sobre todo cuando el abuelo de Kai lo llamaba, cuando eso sucedía Spencer podía ver que Kai temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Finalmente llegaron a la cocina, Merce abrió la puerta, no había nadie las cocineras se levantaban a las 6 AM. Merce abrió un almacén cerca de la cocina para legumbres y botellas, y Spencer dejo allí la caja. Merce cogió dos botellas y ambos salieron de la cocina con dirección a los dormitorios entrando en el de Spencer, este encendió una vela y la habitación se ilumino un poco.

"Cuando vas a dejar de hacer esto??" Spencer le pregunto cuando vio como Merce sacaba varias piedras del suelo dejando al descubierto un espacio para meter cosas, había una caja con botellas y unas cajas mas pequeñas.

"Te molesta??" Ella le pregunto sin mirarle y metiendo una botella, dejando dos a fuera.

"No pero un día te pillaran." El dijo sacando dos vasos pequeños de un armario donde tenía sus pocas pertenencias.

"Antes me echan en vez de pillarme, que te apuestas??"

Ella volvió a colocar las piedras en el suelo y se sentó en este, dos botellas a su lado y la vela enfrente de ella, Spencer se sentó delante de ella y le dio un vaso, ella lo cogió y se servio de la botella abierta de vodka, y le dio la botella que no estaba abierta a él. Ambos se sonrieron y bebieron.

"Si te fuesen a echar no crees que lo habrían echo antes?? Creo que eres la que mas a durado."

"No lo creo, me parece que una de las mayores, y por supuesto Marie, han durado más que yo." Ella dijo y bebió un poco del vaso.

Spencer bebió del vaso, puede que fuese menor al igual que ella pero el había bebido antes de entrar a la abadía y le gustaba el echo de sentarse con Merce para beber, además que ambos tenían una alta tolerancia al alcohol, podían beberse una botella cada uno y no emborracharse.

"Hoy también has ido por Kai, no?" Spencer la miro sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

"Si." Ella bebió del vaso un poco mas que antes dejándolo casi vació.

"No voy a preguntarte sobre porque Boris llama a Kai, y estoy seguro de que Kai te lo dijo cuando se lo preguntaste, pero creo que deberías decirle a los demás que Kai y tu os vais juntos al lago. Puede que sean jóvenes pero no tontos y Bryan esta empezando a notar que a veces le prestas mas atención a lo que Kai hace o que siempre preguntas por el en primer lugar." El le dijo con toda la serenidad del mundo aunque se rió para si mismo cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Merce, había dado en el clavo.

"Era de esperar que tu lo descubrieses, eres el mas observador de todos." Ella le dijo sonriéndole, echándose más vodka en el vaso y bebiendo después.

"No me digas que le enseñas beyblading??" Spencer frunció el entrecejo.

El había visto varias veces ese blade, solo cuando iban a su habitación por las noches, ella misma le dijo que durante un tiempo había participado en campeonatos en Europa. Ella saco su blade. A la luz de la vela se podía distinguir el color verde del blade y aunque Spencer no podía verlo desde donde estaba pero sabia que la bestia bit que había en ese blade era un dragón chino verde con 5 colas.

"No le enseño beyblading, solo hago con el lo mismo que hago contigo ahora, solo que no bebemos." Ella dijo tranquilamente, dejando su blade al lado y bebiendo del vaso.

"No puedo creer que Bryan tenga celos de Kai, me lo esperaría de Tala pero de Bryan!!"

"Es el que mas te aprecia de nosotros cinco. Y que te hace pensar que Tala debería tener celos de Kai?" Spencer se echo de la botella y bebió.

Ella lo miro como diciendo: Lo se.

El la miro con cara de: El que.

"Spencer sabes que me hago la tonta para lo que quiero, claro que he notado que le gusto a Tala, de echo le gusto desde el año pasado."

"Es solo desde hace 7 meses."

"Es "oficial" desde hace 7 meses, pero si le añades los otros 3 meses en que no sabia que era lo que sentía por mi, es un año."

"Hn." Spencer no dijo nada y bebió.

Mirando el reloj vio que eran las 5:56 AM, era increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando te lo pasas bien, en su caso cuando el y Merce se sentaban juntos a hablar.

"Deberías marcharte ya, son casi las 6." El dijo mientras bebía. Ella miro al reloj y puso de cara de: vaya, ya es la hora.

Bebiéndose lo que quedaba del vaso ella se levanto y cogió la botella abierta. Spencer cogió su botella y se la ofreció.

"Esta abierta, se echara a perder." El le dijo y ella cogió la botella.

"Entonces me voy, quieres algo especial para desayunar??"

Spencer sonrió, ella era la encargada del desayuno ese día.

"Solo lo normal." El dijo sonriendo mientras levanto su vaso para beber.

"Hasta ahora." Ella dijo y salio del cuarto sin esperar respuesta y cerrando silenciosamente.

Spencer se quedo allí, mirando la vela que varias veces había encendido, pronto tendría que decirle a Merce que le consiguiese otra. Bebiendo tranquilamente lo que le quedaba en el vaso recordó el primer día que Merce y el hicieron esto.

Merce pensó que podía fastidiar a Boris desordenando su despacho porque ni a ella ni a ninguna otra limpiadora ni lo niños podían entrar en el despacho de Boris por lo que no podrían culparlos, solo podrían culpar a Marie que era la única a parte de Boris que tenia la llave del despacho. Y como Merce sabia en donde guardaba Marie la llave, no le fue difícil cogerla, el problema es que Merce no sabia llegar al despacho así que le pidió ayuda a Spencer que acepto de inmediato ante la idea de Merce, aunque solo podía llevarla por la noche que era cuando había menos guardias. Y desde entonces dos veces al mes solían entrar en el despacho Boris, desordenando, dejando algún ratón y cogiendo "prestada" alguna botella de vodka.

Spencer sonrió mientras guardaba los vasos, era con cosas como estas con las que Merce les devolvía la infancia robada, después de todo esto solo era una travesura.

--

**Fin capitulo 2**


End file.
